lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahadi/Main article
Ahadi is the king of the Pride Lands in A Tale of Two Brothers. He is the father of Mufasa and Scar. Appearance When it comes to size, Ahadi's exact stature is hard to measure, though he appears to be roughly the same size as his eldest son, Mufasa, if not larger. Like his son, Ahadi sports a sturdy body with broad shoulders, rounded muscles, and a magnificent mane. His face is broad and somewhat short, and his jaw is square and strong. Unlike his fellow pride mates, Ahadi sports a dark bronze pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His mane is lighter in color, being a lush red with darker fur combing the tips. His reddish-brown eyes mirror those of his eldest son's, but his eye rims are highly unusual with the top shade being dark while the lower shade is red. Ahadi passed many traits down to his sons, though the similarities differ depending on the source. According to the illustrations, Ahadi and Mufasa share body structure, eye and fur coloring, and colored paws. However, the text conflicts with the appearance described above, as the author depicts Ahadi as having a black mane and green eyes as opposed to a red mane and reddish-brown eyes. This description would make Ahadi's appearance akin to that of his younger son, Taka. Personality Perhaps one of the most powerful rulers to set paw in the Pride Lands, Ahadi radiates nobility with every step. He is the kind of king who garnishes respect from his subjects and in some cases, fear, as he is a force to contend with. He is not one to fall for petty excuses and shows no fear in the face of opposition, ready to defend his land with every tooth and claw. Despite his strong demeanor, Ahadi is selfless and always keeps his subjects' best interests at heart. Even during one of the most terrible droughts to shake the Pride Lands, he sacrifices his strength and time in order to maintain the well-beings of the Pridelanders, catering to their every need and giving up his own desires in a heartbeat to take care of their problems. Ahadi is very much invested in his family, though he knows when to prioritize. In times of need, he sacrifices promises made to his family in order to attend to more important problems. Though his intentions are good and he makes it clear to both his sons that he loves them, he is somewhat distant as a father, always busy with other tasks and oblivious to the gravity of Taka's hostility toward Mufasa. Information Backstory Ahadi is the third known king of the Pride Lands and the second to be formally named. Though his succession right is unknown, it's highly plausible that he was either the son or son-in-law of Mohatu. Throughout Taka's cubhood, Ahadi favored Mufasa, choosing him to be king over his younger brother. Despite Taka's clear hostility toward Mufasa, Ahadi failed to notice just how estranged his sons' relationship was. Sometime during Ahadi's reign, when his sons were in their adolescence, a drought struck the Pride Lands. While Uru set out in search of a new source of water, Ahadi stayed behind to tend to the kingdom and keep an eye on his two sons. The Lion King When Mufasa is teaching Simba about the great kings of the past, he mentions his father, who had once told him the same superstition. It is unknown who relayed the stories to Ahadi himself. The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers Toward the beginning of the story, a traveling baboon named Rafiki wanders into the Pride Lands in search of lore and wisdom. Upon entering the kingdom, he is attacked by three hyenas and cornered at Five Stones. It is at this time that Ahadi, the Lion King, decides to intervene alongside his two sons, Mufasa and Taka. After questioning the hyenas on their intentions, he chides them for disrespecting the rules of the kingdom and orders them away from Five Stones. After the departure of the hyenas, Rafiki is introduced to Ahadi by Mufasa. The two have a brief conversation in which Ahadi learns that Rafiki is gaining much knowledge in the area of healing plants and their properties. Intrigued by the baboon's knowledge, Ahadi invites Rafiki to come to Pride Rock and share some of his wisdom with the kingdom, as help is desperately needed. The two end up talking for hours, and when night finally falls, Ahadi offers Rafiki a place to stay for the night. The following morning, a crowd of angry Pridelanders comes before Ahadi, demanding to know how he will fix the various problems that are facing the Pride Lands. At first, the king doesn't get a word in edgewise, but when Zuzu, a flirtatious hornbill, supports an ostrich in her claim that the hyenas are causing trouble about the lands, Ahadi manages a promise to fix the problem. Before he can set about doing this, Taka interjects, reminding his father that he had promised to take his sons hunting that morning. Regretfully, Ahadi is forced to postpone the trip, a change of events which does not settle well with Taka. When the young prince expresses frustration over his father's kingly duties, Ahadi is forced to remind Taka that ruling a kingdom requires great responsibility, something Mufasa seems to understand. At this, Taka's anger flares, and he accuses Ahadi of playing favorites with Mufasa. This accusation sparks defensive comments from Mufasa himself. Before the argument can escalate any further, the other Pridelanders demand the lions stop arguing about the throne and instead focus on the problems at hand. To satisfy their demands, Ahadi agrees to set about taming the hyenas. However, he promises nothing regarding the drought, as there is nothing he can do until the return of his mate, Uru, who is out searching for a new water supply. As he turns to leave, Ahadi attempts an apology to his son about the misfortune, but Taka refuses to forgive his father for breaking his promise. The king then turns to Rafiki and comments that it would be much easier to learn about the little problems before they became big ones. He then sets off across the savanna. As he walks away, Zuzu flutters up to Rafiki and praises the king for his bravery, impressed by his strength despite the difficult situation. Some time later, Mufasa and Taka are attacked by cape buffalo, and Ahadi, having been notified by Zuzu, rushes to their aid at the head of a herd of elephants. After surrounding the buffalo with his band of loyal followers, the king demands an explanation from the cowering creatures. The buffalo are quick to blame Mufasa and Taka, but their accusations are soon interrupted by Mufasa himself, who warns his father that Taka is hurt. Though Rafiki promises to tend to the young lion, Ahadi threatens the buffalo that it had better not be a serious injury. Under the careful direction of Rafiki, the party moves Taka to Pride Rock, where he is properly treated with herbs. Though Rafiki manages to patch up the young lion's wounds, he is unable to heal Taka's scar. Ahadi sheds light on the situation by telling his son that it will serve as a reminder throughout his life of his recklessness. When Taka admits his misgivings about Mufasa and his father's broken promise, Ahadi reprimands his son and expresses hope that the newly birthed scar will serve as a humble reminder of Taka's past mistakes. After leaving Taka to think things through himself, Ahadi, Mufasa, and Rafiki converse with Zuzu atop Pride Rock. Together, the four discuss the kingdom's many problems, finally coming to the conclusion that Ahadi needs a majordomo to assist him in the matters of the Pride Lands. Right away, Ahadi offers the position to Zuzu, who proudly accepts. The king then asks Rafiki to be his adviser. Though the baboon is at first hesitant, he eventually concedes so long as he can go on quests from time to time. As the decisions are brought to a close, Ahadi proclaims to the others that he can feel a great era beginning for the Pride Lands. Follow the Leader At a point in the story in which Simba is offering to help Rafiki, he reminds the old baboon that his family has been watched over by Rafiki since the reign of Ahadi. How True, Zazu? While debating the seriousness of an army ant attack, Mufasa mentions that Ahadi had once told him a story about an army ant attack that resulted in the deaths of Boma's grandparents and several zebras in Muwa's herd. Other Roles The Brightest Star Ahadi is mentioned by Simba, who merely refers to him as "Grandfather." Friends for Life When Zazu becomes exasperated with Kopa for not paying attention to his lessons, he reminds the cub that his father Simba was king, his grandfather Mufasa was king, and his great-grandfather Ahadi was king. Fight for the Throne In answer to his son's question about why lions rule the Pride Lands, Simba explains that it's always been the way it is, as his many ancestors, including Ahadi, ruled before him. Family Members * Mate: Uru * Sons: Mufasa and Scar * Daughter-in-law: Sarabi * Grandson: Simba * Granddaughter-in-law: Nala * Great-grandson: Kopa * Great-granddaughter: Kiara * Great-grandson-in-law: Kovu Relationships * Familial: Ahadi and Mufasa * Familial: Ahadi and Taka * Friendly and Professional: Ahadi and Rafiki Trivia * Ahadi's name is pronounced "ah-hah-dee."http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Ahadi Quotes References : Category:Animals Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings of Pride Rock Category:Leaders Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:The Second Drought Participants Category:Semi-Canon Characters